Cliff Diving
by issolafox
Summary: A fun day out turns into more of an adventure (mag 7 Runaway AU)


The shriek of a child through the warm spring air brought a smile to Vin's face, turning he watch as Buck wiggled free of JD's tickling and bolted towards him. Watching as the young boy skidded to a halt behind him. Smiling, Vin turned slightly and looked at Buck. "I thought hiding behind me was against the rules?"

Gigging, Buck shook his head. "Chris isn't allowed to use you, and I can't use Da, nothing was said that I can't use you."

Watching as Chris nimble dodged JD's hands, Vin grin. "You want to get JD?"

Popping up at that, Buck nodded, "Get Da? How?"

Smiling, Vin kneels down and drew Buck close. After a short whispering conversation, Vin stood up, and share a look with Buck. "You got it?"

Nodding, Buck stayed next to Vin, until he saw that JD was focused on trying to get Chris. With a quick grin at Vin, Buck took off.

Vin watched as a distracted JD was not ready for Buck to tackle him, and start tickling his Da. Chris quickly joins in the tickling.

JD allowed the two boys to tickle him for a few minutes, then waiting for the two boys to take a breath, JD roll out of their grasp and stood up turning to the boys. "My turn!"

Chris and Buck froze for a second, then as JD took a step forward, the boys took off, running away from JD, screaming in fun.

Watching as the boys ran from JD, Vin opened his mouth to yell at the boys to run, when he froze as he watched the ground that the boys and JD were on, seem to buck up and roll, then it seemed to drop out from underneath the three.

The joyful yell, he was about to do, change to a yell of horror.

7777

He knew the minute something was wrong when the earth underneath him seemed to disappear, the second of weightlessness, then the plummet of his body, sliding down what was once solid ground. There wasn't time for him to think, he saw Chris and Buck seemly riding the wave of dirt, reaching out with both hands, he ignored the pain of rocks and roots bouncing off of him. Or the strain of his muscles. He was able to snatch the boys and pull them close.

Before he could realize anything else, there was a jolt, as his legs were jarred to a stop, almost sending them all tumbling again, but the small ledge had stopped their fall.

For a long second, JD just stood there, trying to figure out what had happened in the last few seconds. When there was a tug on his pants leg, JD looked down at Chris, who was plastered to his side. Turning he met Buck's scared large eyes. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "It'll be alright. You two okay?"

Buck just clung tighter to JD not saying anything, Chris was silent for a moment, then in a soft voice, that couldn't hide how scared he spoke. "We're fine, just some scrapes and bruises, what happened?"

"I think that the ground was unstable and it crumbles under us. But we're safe for right now, and Vin will help us."

And on cue, Vin's voice drifted down to the three that were on the ledge.

7777

Shaking the shock of seeing his family disappeared in front of his eyes, he finally tore his eyes from the dust cloud, and slowly crawled his way to the new edge of the cliff. Calling out. "Chris! JD! Buck!"

"We're okay. A ledge stopped our fall."

The sweet sound of JD's voice answering the call, made the worry and grief and shock that seemed to weigh him down, lift slightly. Grasping the edge with his fingers, he pulled his head over and stared down. Spotting JD and the boys twenty feet down from the top, Vin breathed a sigh of relief, "Can you climb back up?"

The response was not what Vin had hoped for. "No, we can't climb up and honestly, I think if we move too much, the ledge might break."

The words were like a bullet to Vin, he knew he didn't have a long enough rope to toss it down to them, and even if he did, he only had himself to tie it to. Before he could find something to say, JD called up.

"Vin! You need to go and get help."

Peering down, Vin stared at JD and the two boys who were clinging to a small ledge, which had stopped their downward tumble when the ground they were playing on had given way. "Are you sure you all are okay?"

"We're all right, but you need to the others, we aren't going to be able to climb up without help."

Taking a deep breath, and prying the death grip he had on the edge of the cliff, Vin let the breath go and spoke. "I'll be back, don't move. You better be here when I get back."

"We will be."

With those words ringing in his ears, Vin went over to Peso, getting on his horse, Vin took a deep breath, and got Peso going in a gallop. He needed to get to Four Corners as fast as possible and pray that the ledge didn't fail.

7777

Listening to the fading hoof beats, JD took a deep breath and then turned away from the ledge that was fifteen feet above him and look at Chris and Buck. "You two sure you're all right?"

Sharing a look, Chris spoke the both of them. "Yes, where's Da going?"

"To get us some help. He'll be back soon until he does you need to stay as still as you can." Feeling both boys shaking in fear, JD spoke again. "Why don't I tell you a story about what happened last year on the one year anniversary of me becoming sheriff."

Buck keeping himself plaster to JD's side, frowned for a second then pipped up. "Is that where you fell in the horse trough when you thought the town was being attacked by bunnies?"

Stifling the smile, JD shook his head slowly. "No, I never thought the town was being attacked by bunnies. Who told you that?"

Chris spoke up, joining the conversation, "Uncle Nathan did, he said that you came screaming out of the jail, yelling something about bunnies and their murderous ways."

Closing his eyes for a moment, JD sighed, "I think your Uncle Nathan was telling a tall tale on you. There were no bunnies, and I was not screaming about their murderous ways."

Both boys perked up leaned more into JD, the oldest boy pipped up. "Then what is the true story?"

For a moment, JD was silent, he had thought he felt the ledge shift a little, after a moment when nothing else happened, he sighed softly, and started to speak. "The true story is that your Uncles decided to play a trick on me..."

The boys listened intently to the story, their fear of their situation was forgotten as JD told them the tale.

7777

Riding low, Vin urged Peso faster, how a peaceful day turned from a great dream to a nightmare he wished he knew. The small ledge that was holding JD and the boys didn't look like it was equal to the task of holding all that weight without falling.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, he let out a soft sigh of relief when he spotted the lights of Four Corners. Soon, he would have the rest of his family to help rescue the others off the cliff, and then, no more picnics near cliff edges, no matter what baby animals they could see from there.

With a shake of his head, he turned to scan the land making sure that there was nothing that would slow him down. Seeing nothing but clear road ahead of him, he urged Peso even faster.

7777

It had been a quiet day, with the boys, Vin and JD went to have a picnic and looked at a new nest of babies hawks.

Looking around the town, Ezra frowned when he spotted a large dust cloud coming in, he thought at first it might be a small dust devil, but he soon recognized Peso. Frowning, he wondered why Vin was rushing back to town.

Watching Vin barrel into town, calling out for Nathan and Josiah, Ezra moved over to the Texan, before he could ride past, "What's wrong? Where are JD and the boys?"

Vin stopping his horse turned to look at Ezra. "We need to get some rope and ride out, they're stuck on a ledge on a side of a cliff."

Ezra blinked at Vin, "I thought you said they were stuck on a ledge on a side of a cliff."

"I did and they are, now can we go? I don't know how long the ledge will hold them."

Blinking, once, Ezra turned and called out to Nathan and Josiah, "We need to go, JD and the boys are in danger."

Nathan getting close to Ezra and Vin called out. "What is wrong with them? They hurt?"

Vin stifled the urged in him to just ignore the question and turn back, answered Nathan's question instead. "they're stuck on a ledge on a side of a cliff, I need rope, a long one, they're fifthteen feet down from the top of the cliff."

Turning away for a second, Josiah rushed back to the church then came back, carrying a coiled rope. "Ready let's go."

Grinning slightly, Vin hopped back onto Peso, and let the others out of the Four Corners as fast as their horses could go."

7777

Closing his eyes for a second, JD wished he knew how long it had been, it felt like it had seemed like hours, but at most, it had been two. Wishing he could sit, he was dismayed when he heard Buck echo his thoughts.

"Da. I wanna sit, I'm tired."

Looking down at the four-year-old, then turning to Chris, JD could see that between the playing before the cliff fell, and having to stand very still on the ledge was taking a toll on both of them. "Just lean against me, there isn't room for you to sit."

Feeling both boys lean into him, JD racked his brain to find something to distract the boys, he had already told one story, before he could say anything, Buck spoke up. "This is like one of your dime store novels."

Chris pipped up when he saw JD's look, "We didn't touch, Uncle Ez said that they were your obsession and that if we hurt them you would be sad, but he told us stories about them."

"And what did he tell you about the stories?"

"He said that they were wrong, that they lied about some of the stuff. Why did do you read them Da?"

For a long second, JD was quiet, hoping that he could hear Vin coming back to save them. Shaking his head at the thought, the Bostonian cleared his throat, "When I was a little older then Chris, I got my first dime novel. It was a different world, of bad guys and good guys. Where everything was clear-cut. The good guys always won. It brought me out west, somewhere that is from the east and who your family it doesn't matter."

"Do you think you'll ever get one written on you?"

Looking down at Chris, JD shrugged his shoulders, "I doubt it, we don't do anything as exciting as those sheriffs and cowboys in the books."

"I think you do Da."

Grinning at the vote of confidence from the four-year-old. Who knows, maybe we will one day and you two will be in it as well."

Before either boy could say anything, the small ledge that they were on, seemed to shift, changing how he was standing, JD didn't breath again until it had stopped. "You two okay?"

Da, I wanna go home."

"I know Buck, I want to go home as well."

7777

Pushing their horses as fast as they dared, the four men were focused on reaching the cliff, that they were almost upon before they realized that they were there. Reining their horses in, the four men dismounted the moment the horses stopped.

The group made there way over the ledge, none of them entertaining any thought but that the JD and boys would not be still on the ledge. As the four men got closer to the ledge, they slowed down and laid down on their stomach and peered over the ledge.

"JD! You and the boys okay?" Vin shouted to the group on the ledge.

Not even looking up, JD yelled up. "We are doing okay, a little tired and bruised."

The breath that everyone was holding on top of the cliff seemed to be released at once. Sharing a glance with the men he thought of brothers, Vin turned his attention to those clinging to the ledge. "JD, you think you guys will be able to hold onto a rope."

For a long second there wasn't a reply, then JD yelled up to the men. "We would be able to hold onto a rope, but don't expect any of us able to climb up it."

Sharing a glance with the rest of the men on top of the cliff, Vin frowned. Yelling back down to the three, Vin tried to keep the worry from his voice. "You can't climb up at all?"

Eying the two exhausted boys, and knowing his raw hands wouldn't take climbing the rope, JD called back up. "No, we can't. We could hold onto the rope"

777

The four men exchanged stares, Ezra broke the silence, "anyone has an idea on how we should get the three up without them having to climb?"

Before Vin could suggest he climb down to bring them up, Nathan spoke, "The rope is long enough, we can make a loop, have them put the loop underneath their arms then pull them up. They wouldn't have to use their hands to climb, just hold onto the rope."

The Southern nodded, "That sounds like the way to do it. Which one do we pull up first?"

"That is a good question, I would say Buck, then Chris then JD, but the problem comes in if Buck is willing to leave JD and Chris down there."

Looking over at Josiah, Nathan had to agree to some, "True, but you know that JD will not go up before the boys."

Vin sighed, "Chris won't go up until Buck is safe."

"And as Josiah has pointed out, it will take a lot to get Buck to leave JD and Chris down there in danger while he gets lifted to safety."

Looking at the men, Ezra frowned, "There isn't much of a choice here, we need to get them off that ledge. We need to do Buck first, with him safe the other two will be easier to get up."

Nodding, in agreement, Vin started to walk to the edge of the cliff with the rope and then he stopped and looked at the other men. "How are we convincing Buck he needs to go first."

The ex-preacher answered that quicker then Vin thought. "We're leaving that up to you."

7777

The men moved back to the edge of the cliff, Vin carefully peered over and called to the three on the ledge. "We have a plan. We're going to lower the rope, it'll have a hoop on the end, we need you to hook the loop, under your arms and just hold onto the rope, we'll bring you up."

Vin waited for a second, listening for the response, JD's voice drifted up from the ledge. "Sounds good, who is first?"

Sharing a quick glance with the rest of the men on top of the cliff, then called down to the three on the ledge. "Buck first, then Chris, then JD."

Before Vin could finish, the men on the hill could hear Buck's voice "No, I don't want to leave Da or Chris. It isn't fair."

Seeing the stubbornness come over Buck, after Vin's announcement that over the side of the cliff that they were going to bring him up first, Ezra called down, "it's not because you're the youngest, we went by who has the most restricted growth out of three of you."

The stubbornness displaces by confusion, the young boy turned to his JD for an explanation, who was glaring up at Ezra. "Da?"

Turning to look at Buck, "He is saying that we're all short and you are the shortest."

The tiredness and fear that had been on Buck's face disappear and the young boy called up, "We're not short, just wait till I'm taller than you."

Ezra called back down, "We'll wait and see. You may never be taller than me. We're lowering the rope, be ready."

With that, the men at the top of the cliff, watched as the rope dragged over the blankets to protect it down towards though on the ledge.

7777

As the rope was lowered to the group on the ledge, JD took a look down at Buck and frowned at what he saw. "You remember what to do?"

Looking up at his Da, the young boy nodded. "Yes, but what if the rope slips or me leaving the ledge causes it to roll down the cliff and you and Chris fall or..."

JD took a breath to answer before he could Chris pipped up. "Buck, we'll be fine, the ledge won't fall, that's why they are taking the lightness up first, it'll disturb the ledge the least. You have to be brave, you can do it, and we'll be up there with you sooner then you know."

Buck stared worriedly at the rope for a minute then back at JD and Chris. "You sure?"

"Yes, before you know us, we will all be up on top of the ledge with you."

Looking at his Da, Buck frowned. "You promise?"

"JD grinned, "Pinkie swear."

Nodding, Buck took a deep breath, taking the rope that was within his reach, Buck followed the instructions and wrapped it under his arms and grasped the rope. JD looked down the best he could to make sure that the young boy was ready. "Hold on tight Buck. He's ready Vin!"

"All right, we'll start."

As those words were called out, the group on the ledge slowly started pulling Buck up.

7777

The four men at the top of the cliff, slowly watched as the rope inched up. Ezra and Vin as close to the ledge as they dared, to keep an eye on the rope and ready to capture Buck, the minute he cleared the edge of the cliff.

Peering down at Buck, Ezra watched the progress, looking down at the path that Buck was taking, his eyes missed it the first time, but on a second glance, his eyes widen as he realized what he was seeing.

Before he could say anything, the group of men, heard the soft rumble, and crick of the large rock given up its grip on the wall and whistling down towards Buck's unprotected head.

For a split second, the men on the cliff were frozen, then they burst into action. Ezra called out a warning to Buck, and Vin reached out, grabbed the rope and pushed it to one side, hoping that it would swing Buck away from the large rock.

The young boy was focused on holding tight to the rope, that the yell startled him, making him look up, and the movement of the rope, made him loosen his hold on the rope. Seeing the rock come towards him before he could do anything the rock hit the young boy, clipping his head and hitting him on his chest, knocking him into swinging away from the cliff.

As the rock continued down the cliff, just missing the ledge the other two were one, the men on the cliff, didn't wait for the rope to stop swinging. With a yell to Josiah and Nathan to pull, the hurt and dazed boy was dragged quickly to the top of the cliff.

Buck's head and shoulders cleared the edge, Ezra and Vin both reached out and grabbed the dazed boy under his arms and quickly lifted him up to the top.

Removing the rope from around the young boy's body, all the while the two men fanatical called out to Buck as they checked the small body for injuries.

Nathan dropped the rope and rushed to the two men and the small boy. Pushing the men off Buck, Nathan barked at them to help Josiah get the others up.

Vin and Ezra tore themselves away from the injured boy and went to help Josiah get the other two up, the Healer focused on Buck.

7777777777

JD and Chris had heard the screams of danger and had seen the rock that hit Buck and then had watched as the rock had passed them by without even hitting them. They cry up towards the others were unanswered.

Finally, as the rope was descending again, JD yelled up. "What happened! Is Buck okay?"

For a long moment there wasn't an answer, then Vin's head popped over the cliff edge. "There was a loose rock, it hit Buck, Nate's checking him, we need to get both of you up. "

The two on the ledge shared a look, JD took a deep breath, his worry for Buck almost blocking everything else out, but he had to hold on until they were out of danger. Looking down at Chris, JD forced a grin on his face. "Buck will be all right, we need to focus on getting up there. Remember what Ezra and Vin told us. Hold tight to the rope."

Chris glared up at the rope, "I remember, put the rope under my arms and hold on."

JD nodded. "Good, just keep your eyes open and don't worry."

As the rope reached down to where Chris could reach it, he placed it under his arms and looked up at JD. "Don't worry, nothing will happen, and Buck will be fine. Uncle Nathan will make sure of it."

With that, Chris was started to be pulled up the cliff.

Watching it, JD let the grin drop and the worry he had about Buck, the rock had hit the young boy hard and it seemed to have been bigger than the small boy. The fact that Buck hadn't screamed or made a sound after the rock had him, had JD worried, and nothing about Buck since then.

As he saw that Chris was lifted to the top of the cliff safely, JD closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the boys were off the ledge. Feeling the ledge shift under him, JD's eyes flung open. Hissing as pressed his raw hands against the rough cliff wall, JD called up to the ones on the ledge. "Guys you might want to hurry up."

7777777777

As Chris's head reached the top of the cliff, Vin reached out and pulled the young boy the rest of the way. Settling Chris down, away from the edge, Vin resisted the urge to drag the boy into a big hug and not let go of him. Instead, he studied Chris for any injuries and ask. "Are you okay?"

Chris nodded, "How's Buck?"

While he removed the rope from around Chris, Vin sighed, "Nathan is working on him. Why don't you stand over by Nathan and keep an eye on them, we have to pull up JD. But you are okay?"

"Yes Da, Just some bruises. You okay day?"

Drawing Chris a quick hug, Vin let him go, "go to Nathan and let him look you over and make sure you are okay."

Nodding, Chris headed over to Nathan, watching to make sure the young boy settled down next to Nathan in safety. Vin turned his attention away and looked at the rest of the guys. "We ready to bring up JD?"

Josiah snorted. "We are just waiting for you, so we can bring up the last lost lamb."

Grinning, Vin nodded and tossed the rope over the cliff, so it can be lowered to JD.

7777

Chris headed over to Nathan and Buck, reaching the two, the older boy hovered trying to see what was wrong with Buck. Looking over at the older boy, Nathan gave Chris a quick glance, "You alright?"

"Just some scrapes and bruises, nothing I haven't gotten before, Buck?"

Looking at the hurt and dazed boy, Nathan sighed, "He has the same bruises and scrapes, but that rock hit him hard, looks like it hit him in the chest, then bounced up and hit his head. I think he might have some bruised ribs and a concussion."

Frowning, Chris looked over at his Uncle. "Is he going to be all right?"

Hearing the worry and fear in Chris' voice, Nathan turned his attention to the boy. "He'll be all right. He'll just have a headache and not want to do a lot of moving for a little bit, we're going to have to keep him quiet."

"I can do that."

"I know you can." Before Nathan could continue, they heard a shout and a rumble from over where the rest of the men were trying to pull out of JD. Turning to Chris, the Healer frowned. "Chris, could you watch Buck for a few minutes, just keep him still and quiet. I need to see what is going on over there."

Ignoring is tiredness and pain, Chris drew himself up to full height. "I will."

Smiling softly, Nathan nodded. "Good, I'll be right back."

Watching as Nathan headed over to the others, Chris settled himself next to Buck, lifting a hand, he placed it on Buck's shoulder, so the younger boy knew that he was there. When he was settled, Chris turned to see what was happening on the other side of the clearing.

7777777777

When JD saw that Chris had made it safely to the top of the cliff, the young sheriff felt the ledge he was on move again. This time though, the ledge didn't settle, it continued to wobble back and forth, scrambling his hands across the surface of the face of the cliff, trying to find a handhold or two, to help him keep his balance on the cliff.

Finally finding a crack that he could jam one of his hands to put some of his weight on, and off the ledge, JD let out a sigh of relief.

Looking up to the top of the cliff, JD was relieved to see the rope almost down to where he could reach it. When the rope hit him on the head, the sheriff reached and grabbed it with his right hand. Working the rope so it was under his arm, JD jammed his free hand into the crack that was keeping him steady, and worked for his trapped hand out of the crack, and repeated the operation with his now free hand.

With the rope firmly under his arms, JD looked up and called to those up on the cliff, "I'm set."

Ezra peered down over the cliff edge, making sure that JD was indeed ready. "All right we'll start to pull you up. Try to help out, by walking up the cliff face, by pushing up with your feet."

"Got it."

With the last wave, JD watched as Ezra's head disappeared from the cliff edge. He didn't have to wait long, the rope started to jerk upward.

As the slack was taken up and the rope raised him up off the ledge and up the cliff face. Helping when he could, by using his feet to push off of small protrusion of rock on the cliff wall, JD wasn't prepared when he was halfway up, to push off a rock, and have it slip off the cliff ledge and fall down, right onto the ledge that had been the groups have for the last few hours.

With a loud crash, the stone smashed into the ledge. The ledge wobbled for a second, then it finally lost its fight with gravity, and crumbled into several pieces and rolled down the cliff.

Watching in shock as the ledge disappeared, The rest of the ride up the cliff past in a blur, as the realization of the precarious situation that he and the boys had been in for the last few hours. Taking a deep breath, reality slam back into me, when he was finally dragged over the edge of the cliff, back onto safe land.

7777777777

With one more mighty heave, the four men pulled JD onto the cliff ledge. Dropping the rope out of his hands, Nathan moved quickly over to JD. Kneeling down next to the younger man, the Healer, looked him over quickly. "You all right, anything wrong."

JD looked up from his position, lying on the ground, and took a deep breath, letting it go, he answered. "Just some very raw hands, and bruises. How are Buck and Chris?"

Nathan sighed, "Chris is like you, bruising, and scraped but he'll find. Buck..."

Hearing the worry in Nathan's voice, JD scrambled up to a sitting position, "What's wrong?"

Holding up his hands to calm down JD, Nate started to calm down the young Sheriffs fear for Buck. "He'll be okay. The rock just walloped him good. It didn't break anything, he isn't going to want to move around for a little bit, and we'll have to make sure we keep him quiet."

Shaking his head slightly, JD grinned at the keeping him quiet. They would have better luck with getting Buck to stop asking for a horse. "Where is he?"

"He is over by the fire, Chris is watching him."

"Can I see him."

Smiling at JD, Nate stood up. "You need help or can you stand."

Pushing up off the ground with a groan, JD stumbled slightly as he got his leg around him. Josiah who had followed Nate to JD, in case the Healer needed any help, reached out and steady the sheriff."

Leaning against Josiah, JD grinned. "Let's go. I don't want to see another cliff for awhile."

Agreeing with the thought, the three men, went over to join the rest of their orthodox family.

7777777777

Spotting Vin, who had his arms around Chris, who was sitting in his lap first, JD grinned slightly. "You okay Chris?"

The older boy nodded, "Yes, just some scrapes and bruises. But Uncle Nate says I'll be fine."

"That's great." Lowering his voice slightly, JD asked Chris. "How's Buck doing?"

Chris looked up at Vin for a second, then seeing the reassurance from his Da, the older boy turned to JD. "He's in pain, he wants to go to sleep, but Uncle Nate says he can't. He wants to go home, and he wants to see you, but he's trying to be brave."

Nodding his thanks, JD settled down next to Buck, "You doing okay?"

"I wanna go home."

Running a hand through Buck's hair, JD turned to look at Nate. "We'll be heading shortly."

Nathan nodded, "Yes, I want to get Buck back to town, I want to keep an eye on him for awhile I don't like how that rock hit him, nor how long he was out afterward."

JD looked at the Healer for a second worried. "He'll be all right?"

Kneeling down next to JD, Nathan ignored the others who were listening in and waiting for an answer. Making sure Buck could see him, the Healer nodded. "After some rest and healing, he'll be good to go."

Listening in Chris squirreled out of Vin's arms and leaned over and looked over at Buck. "See, you'll be as good as new. Uncle Nate never lies."

Grinning at the confidences from Chris, Nathan looked over at JD, "Before we leave, I want to check you over quickly and wrap your hands. You'll be riding double with Josiah on the way home, and Buck will be going with me. Vin can take care of Chris."

JD frowned, "I'm fine and I can carry Buck home."

Reaching out and grabbing JD"s wrist before the young sheriff could pull away, Nathan eyed the bloody and torn flesh on the hands. "You aren't going to be able to hold Buck, much less hold onto a horse."

JD stiffed slightly, he didn't want to be separated from Buck. "I'm fine, besides I would never let him drop."

Taking a long look at the exhausted man, Nathan felt like the bad guy but he didn't want Buck to get or JD to hurt themselves. "No JD, I know you think you're fine but you're going have enough trouble keeping yourself on Milagro. I don't want either of you to get hurt, Buck can't take any jarring."

Wanting to protest, JD opens his mouth to say something, as he unconsciously clenched his hands, the pain that radiated from them, open his hands, JD cursed, "I... you're right, I can't hold them while they are like this."

Resting a hand on JD's shoulder, Nathan nodded. "I know, I'll ride next to you, so if Buck wakes up he'll see you. I"m going to give him something to drink to help with the pain and hopefully sleep all the way home.

7777777777

With one final check of the two boys and one man and making Buck alert enough to drink some tea, the group picked up their things and settled on their horses. Taking one more look at the now smaller clearly, Vin turned to look at JD. "I don't think we'll come back here again, at least until we're sure that cliff has stabilized."

Looking away from Buck, The young sheriff sighed, "I don' t think I want to come back here regardless. The next time we go out for an outing, it will be on solid flat land, with no hill in sight."

"I would agree with Mr. Dunne, that any more outings, be done on land that would not decide to disappear from under your feet."

Vin nodded in agreement with Ezra's statement. "I think that is a good idea. I for one could do without watching you all fall again."

Feeling safe in his Da's arm, Chris yawned and nodded. "Can we go home now?"

Before answering, Vin turned to Nathan. "Is Buck settled?"

Settling himself on his horse, Nathan made sure that Buck's sleeping body was secure and looked up at the rest of the men. "Yes, Buck's settled and ready to go. I want to try to get back before Buck wakes up. The jarring of the horse isn't going to feel good on his bruises.

With a nod, in agreement, the five men and two boys headed back to town, leaving the cliff behind.

7777

With the light of the town greeting them, the group rode in and stopped their horses in front of the Vin's and JD's house. Slowly the men got off their horses, the two boys in their care were sound asleep the long day and long ride too much for them to stay awake.

The men entered the house, carrying the two boys to their beds. As the sleeping boys were laid down on their bed, the group retreated to the hallway outside the room, not wanting to wake the boys but on the other hand not wanting to lose sight of the boys.

Looking over at Nathan, JD asked in a quiet voice, "Buck okay?"

Running a hand over his face, the Healer took a deep breath then released it. "He'll be okay, nothing was broken, but he needs to rest and let those ribs heal some. And with the knock on the head, we will want to keep an eye on him for tonight and most of the day tomorrow. I figured I would sleep here, so I could wake him and check on him through the night."

Before Vin or JD could reply, Josiah spoke up, "if it is alright, I think the rest of us would like to stay as well. After today, I think I rather sleep here."

Looking away from the sleeping boys, the Southern turned and look at JD and Vin. "I'm in agreement with Josiah, I would rather stay here tonight. It has been a long day."

Stifling a yawn, Vin took a look at the group, each man looked worn and tired, the day had stressed them all and almost brought each man to a breaking point with worry and fear. Rubbing a hand across his face, the Tracker nodded. "I think that is a good idea, its been a long day and I think we all will sleep better if we can keep an eye on the boys."

With nods of agreement by the rest of the men, had the five men moving around chairs and pillows and blankets as they settled down in the boy's room to keep an eye and make sure that the day events hadn't affected the boys too much.

7777777777

The soft warm glow of the morning sun, slowly lite the room. The beams of the sun, creepy across the sleeping men, slowly waking up the men that were sleeping in various positions around the room. The first one to wake was Vin, groaning softly, he blinked, and open his eyes slowly, and stretched. Looking around the room, the Tracker had to grin. Ezra was using Josiah as a pillow, Nathan was leaning against the headboard of the bed, and JD was sleeping on the nearest chair to the bed, a blanket half off him.

Shaking his head, Vin stood up, wincing slightly as his muscles let him know how much they disliked the active of yesterday. With a soft sigh, he walked over to the two sleeping boys, happy to see that they were both still sleeping, Vin pulled their blanket up a bit, then turned and headed out the door. He would get some coffee going then wake then check out the town, and then finally, come back and wake everyone else up.

Staring to walk away, Vin paused at the doorway and turned back to look at Chris and Buck. They had almost lost both boys yesterday, and it wasn't a bad guy or anyone to blame, just bad luck and an unstable cliff.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the Texan opened them and shook his head. Everyone would be fine and lived through it. It was just another adventure and hopefully, the boys would soon forget the fear and terror.

With that thought, he headed downstairs to still get the coffee started and breakfast, he had a feeling that everyone would be hungry when they woke up.

7777777777

On his second cup of coffee, Vin hears the soft slow thumps of someone coming down the stairs. Looking away from the window, he turned he watched as Chris made his way down the stairs carefully.

As the boy got to the end of the stairs, he looked up and grinned at Vin. "Da!"

Grinning, Vin put down his coffee cup and got up from his seat to walk over to Chris. Reaching down, Vin picked up Chris, wince a little bit as his muscles protested the weight of the young boy. Looking the boy over, the Tracker frowned. "You feeling okay? You had quite a day yesterday."

Chris leaned his head on Vin's shoulder, then murmured, "I'm okay. Just sore and hungry."

"Well, let's get breakfast started, and it should bring the rest of the guys down here. You want to help or sit and watch?"

Chris thought about it for a second, then sighed. "Watch, I don't want to drop anything."

Placing Vin down on a nearby seat, the Tracker made sure Chris was settled, then looked the young boy over again. "There is some medicine that Nathan left out, in case your hands hurt this morning, you want it."

"It's not tea is it?"

Smiling at the questions, Vin shook his head. "No, it's an ointment to be put on your hands, you can't touch anything until your hands are dry though."

"I'm not helping, remember."

Grinning, Vin nodded, "How could I forget."

As the Tracker started to put the ointment onto Chris's hands, the young boy frowned. "Is Buck going to be all right?"

Putting down the ointment, wished he had one more cup of coffee before that question was asked. "He will be as good as before, he will hurt for a little bit, but he'll heal fine. We make sure of it."

Chris was silent for a moment, then nodded, "Okay, what are we having for breakfast?"

Grinning, Vin moved over to the pantry, "What do you think?"

7777777777

The soft laughter and conversation from below slowly drew JD out of his exhausted sleep. Blinking, the young sheriff searched and winced as his muscles seemed to protest the move. Stifling another yawn, the young man, blinked and looked around at the mostly empty room, only some crumpled blankets and the number of chairs in the room, showing that recently, there were others there.

Turning to look at the bed, JD felt a smile tug on his face as he looked down at the still sleeping Buck. Reaching out, he laid his hand on the young boy's hair, feeling the young boy stir, JD called out softly, "You awake yet?"

A soft yawn, then grimace meet the question. As blue eyes focused on brown, the young boy whimpered softly, "I hurt."

Running his hand through the boy's hair, JD sigh, "I know, you're going to hurt for a while. That stone hit you well. Nate has some tea for you to drink that will help with it if you feel like getting out of bed."

"Do I have to?"

Grinned, at the slight whine in the plea, JD nodded, "Yes, Nate says if you don't move some after yesterday when you finally do move, it'll hurt more."

Frowning, Buck shook his head, "Don't want to, hurt to breath, hurts to sit, wanna go back to sleep."

Shaking his head at the stubbornness that a four-year-old could have, JD stood up, hiding his own wince. "If you get up, your Uncle Nate has some tea and medicine that will help take the pain away."

"It's not yucky tea is it?"

"No, it isn't yucky tea, I promise. So, you want to go downstairs?"

After a long moment of quiet, where JD could see Buck weighing the pros and cons of it, finally, the young boy nodded. "Okay."

"That is good, now will get you a shirt that you don't have to pull over your head, and we'll head down. You want me to carry you?"

Buck open his mouth to say yes, then paused. "What about your hands?"

Looking down at his red raw looking hands, the pain he had been ignoring from them came back. For a second he thought about telling Buck not to worry, then stopped, he knew that wouldn't work. Suddenly an idea came to him. "Why don't you sit in my arms and balance there, that way my hands won't hurt, and you won't have to struggle down the stairs."

Looking at his Da for a long moment, he nodded. "All right. Let's do it. Just don't drop me."

Lifting Buck's face up, so he could meet the boy's eyes, JD spoke softly, "I will never drop you."

7777777777

The group eating breakfast grew quiet as they heard the soft thumps of someone on the stairs, turning their heads, they watched as JD, with Buck in his arms carefully made their way to the bottom of the stairs and into the room.

Slowly, JD made for Buck's chair and placed the boy carefully onto it. Once Buck was settled, JD stood up and looked around at everyone. "What?"

Chris broke the silence, "You finally woke up. How do you feel Buck?"

The younger boy, looked at the older one, "I hurt, and Da said that Uncle Nate had tea for me to drink to help with the pain."

The man in question spoke up, "I do, it's on the stove, I'll get it in a moment, but before I do, does anything hurt really bad?"

Closing his eyes for a second, Buck opened them and sighed, "Everything hurts head, chest, arms, legs, and feet. I don't want to stand that long still every again."

Chris nodded in agreement. "I agree, I don't want to stand like that again either."

Ezra grinned at both of those statements. "I wouldn't fear, I think it will be awhile before any of us get that close to a ledge or a cliff again."

With nods of agreement, the group settled down to finish breakfast and drink the concoctions of herbs and honey that Nathan thought of as tea and enjoy not being in danger for once.

The end.


End file.
